Brewer Family Adventures
by MagsSky
Summary: A collection of oneshots from different moments and events in the Brewer Family. Sequel to "Life As We Know It". If you have any ideas for a oneshot PM me (I will give credit)
1. Molly's First Day

**This is the first chapter of the new story! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I will also always put little summary and the ages of the children. Now if you guys ever have any ideas for a oneshot or want something to happen please PM me (I will give credit I promise!)**

**Summary: Molly starts school**

**In this fic Bree is 8, Molly is 5 and Skylar is 3**

Molly had not long turned 5 though because her birthday was the 19th of December she couldn't start school right away because of Christmas break, but that had finished now and today was first day back and the first day ever for Miss Molly.

"How excited are you to start school Molly!?" Bree asked excitedly "Man you're gonna love it! It's the best!"

Molly just shrugged at the question before replying "I guess"

"Not everyone has to love school as much as you Bree" Jack said slipping his coffee

"Why not? schools fun and you get to learn lots!"

"I wanna go!" Skylar said from her spot at the table

Just then Kim rushed into the with three backpacks, Kim was studying and had been for the last 2 years, she was halfway through her 2nd year and was busier than ever "Right Bree you packed everything you needed last night right?"

"Yes mom you were there remember" Bree replied

"Right right, and I packed all of Molly and Sky's stuff last night too... Jack did you pack their lunches?!" She asked

"Yep and now I need to get to work do you want me to drop Skylar off at preschool?"

"Uhhh.. yes that would be great, Thank you"

"Alright, are you ready firecracker?"

"Yep Daddy!" the little girl said as she hopped down from her seat and ran over to her father

"Oh okay let's get your shoes on and grab you backpack and we can go" Jack said holding his hand out to Kim for the bag. Lifting Skylar up, kissing Kim on the cheek and saying bye to Bree and Molly he walked out of the kitchen to the front door put Skylar's shoes on then left to drop her off and head to work.

"Right are you two ready because I need to drop you off then I need to get to school myself?" Kim asked her oldest daughters

"I am I just need to get my shoes and jacket" Bree said getting up and heading upstairs

"Pickle you ready?" Kim said while still getting everything together

"Do I have to go mommy? I wanna go back to preschool" Molly said quietly

Stopping what she was doing Kim turned around to her daughter, before walking over to her "Why do you not want to go?" she asked

"I'm scared because there's gonna be lots of kids.."

"Sweetheart you're not going to be alone Bree will be there so will Cassie and Caden, and some of your friends who left preschool to go school will be there too"

"Really?"

"Yep, and just so you know Bree was scared to start school too, but look at her now"

"Alright..."

"So are you ready to go?"

Molly nodded "Good now go put some boots and a jacket on please and meet me at the front door"

"Okay!" Molly said getting up and running upstairs

Kim walked Molly to her classroom, she'd offered to walk Bree however apparently she was to old now, to be walked by her mother to her classroom so she ran off to her class as soon as they got to the gates. Molly had been nervous as Kim said goodbye when they reached her class and so it worried her of course but she knew she'd be safe "Right well you have fun today sweetie and remember I will be here when the bell rings but right now mommy really needs to get to school herself okay?" Molly nodded before spotting her friend Maggie waving to her from inside. She said goodbye to Kim and quickly forgot about Kim once she left

**[...]**

As the bell sounded around the school Kim stood out front waiting at the gates with her youngest daughter for her two older daughters, She asked Bree to go to Molly's classroom and get her then meet her out front at the school gates. Not too much later she saw two little girls one with blonde hair and one with brown, walking together and chatting shortly after Skylar raced up to greet her older sister and the three walked to her together.

Once in the car on their way home Kim finally asked the question "How was your day?"

Bree of course got the first word out "It was great I got to see all my friends again and me and Cassie and some other friends had a snowball fight, and in class we mostly talked about what we did over break and what we're gonna be doing for the rest of the school year!"

"Ready is that all you did?"

"Well we did do a little bit of math and english, we wrote about what we did over break!"

"Can't wait to read your story then" Kim smiled, "Now Pickle how was your day?"

"Ummm... it was okay, I got to see Maggie again and some other friends and I met lots of new kids too"

"Did you learn anything?!" Bree butted in

"A bit and the teacher introduced me and a couple other kids to the class"

"Sounds like fun anything else happen?"

"Nope..."

"Do you want to tell me more later?" Kim asked looking into the review mirror and Molly nodded, she had gotten shy over the last couple of years and usually didn't like lots of questions directed at her with the attention on her.

**Later That Night**

As Kim tucked Molly into bed she finally had the uninterrupted chance to ask how her day went.

"Now Pickle how did your day go?"

Molly smiled "It was fun I got to see Maggie and Jane and Paige and Toby, the teacher to introduce us to the class which I didn't really like but..."

"I see you learnt a new word?" Kim asked quickly before letting her carry on

"Yea I did and we got to count to 10 and then if you could to 20, we also sang the alphabet and we wrote our names and we read stories and-" Molly recalled her whole day to her mother with a big smile on her face once she finished Kim started reading her the book they started last week however the 5-year-old fell asleep one page in.


	2. Daddy Why Do You Call Me Bright?

**Summary: Cecelia asks Jack how everyone got there nicknames **

**In This Fic: Bree is 15, Molly is 12, Skylar is 10, Scarlett is 5, Cecelia &amp; Connor are 4**

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Cecelia Grace Brewer screamed as she ran into her fathers arms, Jack had just gotten to Ruby's house to pick the twins up as she'd picked them up from daycare that afternoon.

When Scarlett was 2 &amp; 1/2 and the twins 1 &amp; 1/2 the Brewer gang moved back to almost Seaford, they decided that they missed it there and so moved back however they decided not to move to Seaford but instead LA, so Ruby then brought a house in LA to be super close to all her grand babies and daughter.

"Hey Bright you don't seemed to have missed me that much" He smiled as he picked her up

"No not true I missed you soooooo so so much!" Cecelia stated eye wide that her father didn't think so

"Really? then show me?"

The little girl then started to kiss him all over his face while saying I missed you sooooo much over and over again while Jack laughed

"Do you believe me now?" She asked

"Yes of course Bright!" he smiled "Now wheres your little brother?" He said knowing hat always made the boy appear as he liked to make sure people knew it was only by 10 minutes

"I'm only younger by 10 minutes dad and you know it!" he stated walking into the room on his iPad, Ruby close behind

"I know Buddy I was just being silly" Jack told him while Connor rolled his eyes "Hi Ruby"

"Hi Jack Good day at work?"

"Yea as good as it gets, Bright, Buddy can you go get your stuff we need to get going to pick Star up from gym" he asked as he put Cecelia down.

Once in his car well truck really, the three where off to pick up Scarlett

"I wonder how Star did today?" Jack said out loud

"Probably good as always" Connor replied

"Daddy why do you call me Bright, Connor buddy and Scarlett star?"

"Yea why?" Connor asked too

"Well twinnies, their your nicknames"

"We know that dad" Connor said "Celia and I wanna why we're called that"

"I was getting there Buddy, I call you buddy because you were my first son finally after 5 girls! so your my buddy"

"I guessed that" Connor said happily "I also do like the nickname dad"

"and Celia I call you bright because your like a little ball of happiness and light that's always smiling and I just think its a prefect nickname"

"Awww Thanks daddy! What about Scars, Brees, Mollys and Skylars?"

"Scarlett is called Star because one it's close to her name and two shes also a star at gym" he smiled "Bree is called ninja because when she was born me and mommy did karate so because we did it so much she always came too so she started doing it too and she was really good so that how she got hers"

"But Bree doesn't do Karate daddy she does gym just like Skylar and Scarlett?!"

"Well that's because when we moved, stuff happened and new friends were made that did gym so she decided she wanted to try that and here we are."

"Oh okay her nickname makes more sense now" Connor said

"Right whose next?" Jack asked though he did know

"Molly and then Skylar daddy" Celia stated from the backseat

"Right Molly, her nicknames Pookie because she's my pookie bear"

"That's not telling us how she got it daddy!" Cecelia stated again annoyed and wanting a proper answer

"Well Bright, some nicknames stick when your a baby and that one did it just came to me one day and the rest is history"

"Okay... Sometimes you call her the ice princess though?!" Cecelia said glumly before remembering the nickname

"Okay yea well that's because she does ice skating my dear"

"Okay well last but not least Skylar! How'd she get her nickname daddy"

"You've met your sister I'm pretty sure firecracker explains itself just fine"


End file.
